parax284fandomcom-20200215-history
Classified info: The death of Hermit
Classified Script: The Death of Hermit? September 19th, 1756, 6:00 AM. Christopher "Swordbones" Crane was on the Skull's Marines private island. He was standing next to his old friend, codenamed Capt. Skull X, both men on a stage, the entire Skull's Marines guild watching. "I am sorry to say," Skull said, "that I will be taking a long break from the Caribbean. I won't be back for a long time. I will be unable to lead the Marines for a while. It is unfortunate, I know, but I will return again. But, in the meantime, you will rarely see me. That said, I will be appointing Second-in-Command Christopher Crane, known as 'Hermit' to you guys, as the new Guildmaster of Skull's Marines." The audience clapped sadly. They were clearly going to miss Skull. Chris stepped up to the podium Skull was in front of moments ago. "I am honored by this promotion, and I will ensure the survival of the guild. We will face many hardships on the way, but we will never be defeated. Long live the Marines!" The audience jumped from their seats, cheering. Chris turned around, putting the hood of his cloak over his head. He walked through the curtains behind him, and entered a private booth overlooking the auditorium. 9:00 AM. Skull's speech has ended, and his has finished up answering questions. Everyone left the auditorium and the goodbye party began. After many hours, the party started to clear out a bit. King George, commonly known to some as John Breasly, shook hands with Skull and Chris. "Congratulations, Chris," John turned to Skull, "I'm sorry to see you leave for so long. By the way, how is Cher-" Chris nudged John in the gut with his Voodoo staff, then whispered to him for a moment. "Never mind. I'm sorry." "It's alright," Skull replied. John took a crumpet off a nearby Marine's plate and devoured it as he walked away. Other people, such as Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones (known to others as "Billy Wok"), came to the two, said their goodbyes, and congratulated Chris. In time, Chris was met by a friend, Matthew O'malley, who was starting to retire. After a long conversation, Chris turned to Skull. "How about we end this with a raid on Jolly Roger's flagship? It's supposed to be circling this island soon." As Chris said that, a cannonball tore through one of the walls. Chris looked out the window. "The Harkaway is outside. Shall we?" "It's your choice, Chris, you're the new Guildmaster." Everyone looked at Chris curiously. "Well," Chris said, grinning, "let's blow them the Hell!" File:Screen shot 2011-10-03 at 10.08.30 PM.png|Chris, the new GM of Skull's Marines. File:Screen shot 2011-10-03 at 10.14.23 PM.png|Chris talking to John Breasly. File:Fighting Bloodless.png|Chris and O'malley fight Bloodless. File:Kaj defeats Jolly.png|Jolly, defeated by Kaj. File:Screen shot 2011-10-03 at 10.27.08 PM.png|The funeral for Matthew's son. Everyone cheered. One of the Marines ran to a bell tower to ready the island to attack. Chris raised his Sword, and ran to his ship, the Black Demon. The ship had been given a new appearance, now donning a black hull, black sails, and the Crane family crest on the sails. Chris stepped to the steering wheel, and turned to see his friend, Matthew O'malley, on the ship next to him. Both nodded to each other, and Chris raised his sword, and lightning struck the end of the blade. Lightning spread across the ship, the sails came down by themselves, and the ship suddenly went forward. The other defending ships followed the Black Demon. Several Death Omens and Revenants rose from the sea, and engaged in battle with the other defending ships. Marines climbed onto the Black Demon just as it left the port, and several jumped from other ships to serve Chris. The Black Demon sped straight towards the Harkaway, which was upgraded to an Undead Ship of the Line, and crashed into it. Splinters filled the air, and several Undead Raiders jumped onto the Black Demon. One ran towards Chris and swung a cursed sword at him. Chris caught the blade, and pushed back. The knuckle-guard on the sword went straight into the Raider's face, breaking it. Chris kicked the skeleton away, and continued sailing. Chris pointed his sword at the Harkaway, and multiple cannons on the Black Demon fired, despite the fact that they weren't being manned. The Harkaway returned fire, and several Marines were literally blown to pieces. 1:00 PM. The Harkaway had suffered severe damage. Though the Black Demon had suffered some damage, it was slowly repairing itself. The surviving Marines on the ship fired grappling hooks, successfully hooking the Harkaway. The Harkaway was completely trapped, its port side facing the Black Demon, all port cannons completely blown apart to prevent further damage to the Black Demon. Chris pointed to a crew-member, who raised a flag on the Black Demon that was to signal the surrounding defending ships that the Harkaway could be boarded. After many defending ships arrived, Jolly Roger walked out of his cabin and challenged all the ships to a battle. The Harkaway began to repair itself, prompting the nearby defending ships to open fire. As the repairing for the Harkaway was stalled, Chris and several Marines jumped onto the Harkaway. Lawrence Daggerpaine, Skull, Bill Plunderbones, Cherie, and many other allies jumped aboard from their ships to, ready for battle. Lawrence fought back-to-back with his friend, Bounty Hunter Bill, Skull fought alongside famed Marine Rockhopper, Cherie and Bill fought back-to-back, and Chris fought Jolly Roger. Jolly kicked Chris down, retracted a cursed blade from his arm, and prepared to kill Chris. Cherie threw a grenade, which obliterated the area Jolly was standing in, causing the latter to fall into a lower level. Chris jumped down, kicked Jolly in the face, and continued to duel him. After over half an hour of fighting, Chris had wounded Jolly Roger to a critical point. Jolly grabbed Chris by the throat, and threw him up through a hole in the ceiling, and back onto the outer deck. An Undead Commander lunged at Chris, but was kicked away, then blown apart by one of Cherie's grenades. 2:00 PM. Chris was dueling more Undead, and came across General Bloodless, who was promoted to a Dark Undead General, making him much stronger than ever. As Bloodless advanced on Chris, a sword ripped through him, and Matthew O'malley revealed himself, and both dueled Bloodless. Chris and O'malley dueled the General for 10 minutes, then finally cut his legs off. Bloodless fell onto the stubs that were left of his legs, and Chris wrapped his cloak around him. He violently slashed Bloodless in the head, and his cloak opened up again, showing a dying Bloodless. Jolly Roger watched from a higher deck, looking on in amazement as Chris clubbed Bloodless in the head with his Staff, blowing him apart. Chains suddenly wrapped around O'malley, and Chris saw a thin black line connecting the dark circle surrounding O'malley, and the source. General Hex was using magic on O'malley. Hex jabbed his Voodoo Doll with a pin, and O'malley started bleeding. Chris lunged at Hex, and stabbed the doll with his Cursed Sword, disabling the Attunement. Chris kicked Hex multiple times, then started pulling his bones off. O'malley got back up, and ran towards Hex, who pulled out a sword. Chris and O'malley dueled Hex for several minutes, before finally obliterating him with Cursed swords. Jolly Roger jumped down, kicked Chris to the floor, and prepared to turn him into an Undead General. As he prepared to strike Chris, a sword ripped through him. Jolly was raised off the floor, and the sword was violently ripped out of him. Behind him stood a black-boned Undead skeleton. He had a flintlock on the right side of his belt, a dagger on the left, a black Ostrich hat with gold on the rim, and a torn sleeveless longcoat. "Remember me?" "Kaj Worras?!" "That's my name," replied the skeleton. Chris went deep into his memories, trying to remember such a familiar name. Worras kicked Jolly against a wall, and drove his sword through him again. "I told you we'd win." "Wait a second," Chris intervened, "Kaj Worras is your name according to Jolly. However, I saw you working for Jolly a little under a decade ago. You shot my brother." "Why, yes I did," replied Kaj, "I remember you. And I'm sorry I killed your brother. Jolly and I are enemies now. I started a rebellion against him back in 1748, and since then have been commanding all Undead soldiers on Padres Del Fuegp. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take your side in this fight." Kaj twisted his sword a few times, before finally pulling it out of Jolly and sheathing it. Several more skeletons were destroyed by several more jet black-boned skeletons. As several Marines prepared to shoot Kaj and his fellow soldiers, Chris motioned for them to lower their weapons. The Marines obeyed the command, and allowed Kaj to take his soldiers off the ship. The surviving allies left the ship as well, sailing away as the Harkaway was destroyed by a massive explosion. As the ships returned to the private island, Chris noticed Jolly Roger standing on the remains of his ship. "You will never defeat me," Jolly whispered in Chris' head, as the former disappeared beneath the water. September 27th, 1756, 5:00 PM. Chris was taking a walk with his friend, Bobby Moon. They were heading to Moon's ship to begin plundering with a crew. Later, Chris' Gossip Stone, which was made into a necklace, started vibrating, and he got it out. He spoke into it, and heard a response. It was O'malley. "My son is dead… he was killed in battle… He died in my arms, and his last words were, 'I grow tired.'" "Shame to hear that, Matthew," replied Chris. After plundering, Chris sent letters to the friends of O'malley about what happened, giving details of when the funeral would be, and where it would be. Soon after, he had another conversation with O'malley notifying him of O'malley's marriage to Grace Wildscarlett. Chris immediately send out more notices, and informed John Breasly that he was going to be O'malley's Best Man. September 28th, 1756, 4:30 PM. Chris was looting out on the seas on the Black Demon. After some plundering with Billy Wok and Davy Hookwrecker, an EITC Corsair, in its last moments, fired explosive shots at the Black Demon. The ship was ignited, causing massive explosions, and sending Chris, Bill, and Davy plummeting into the water. They swam to the beaches of Port Royal, avoiding the Navy guards. It was 5:30 PM when Chris and his friends reached the funeral for Matthew O'malley Junior just in time. There were several people there, and Chris set up a firing line to pay respects. The funeral lasted many hours, before Chris put the hood of his cloak back up, and vanished into the darkness. September 30th, 1756, 4:00 PM. Port Royal. Chris was chatting with his friend, Johnny Coaleaston while watching old rival and friend, Leon, yell at random people . Without warning, Lightning struck the ground, and skeletons poured out of the water. These skeletons seemed enhanced, eyes glowing red, and having black and gold clothing and armor. Chris drew his Bayonet, and opened fire on the skeletons from a distance. After some time, he used his Voodoo Staff, destroying many of the skeletons. After hours of fighting, Chris heard a familiar voice. He ran in its direction, and saw a familiar figure walking out of the water. It was Jolly Roger, but he seemed different. For starters, the color of his bones was a dark grey, his eyes were glowing red, his back was on fire, his clothing was black with dark gold lining, and he had glowing cracks covering his body. One pirate ran towards Jolly, but was obliterated by a bolt fired from Jolly's hand. Jolly Roger advanced through Port Royal, heading towards the Governor's mansion. Chris jumped off a bridge, landing in a small jungle, taking a shortcut to the mansion. Chris used his Gossip Stone to communicate with the other Marines, telling them to set up firing lines all over the mansion. Jolly Roger reached the mansion, where he met the firing squads. The squads opened fire, and glowing wounds covered Jolly's body. Chris jumped out of the trees, and landed on Jolly's back. He clubbed Jolly with his Bayonet, but was grabbed by the foot and thrown off. Jolly pointed the gun attached to one of his arms, set it to "Cursed", and prepared to fire. Out of nowhere, Johnny Goldtimbers, a former EITC lord that Chris had dueled in 1722 at Silver Lake, arrived, and attacked Jolly. Johnny dueled Jolly briefly before being seized by the throat. As Jolly choked Johnny, Chris got up, and stabbed him through the head. Light shot out of Jolly's wound, and more cracks appeared on him. File:Chris with EITC guy.png|Chris with Coaleaston. File:Hermitthingy1.png|Chris fighting the Undead. File:Hermitthingy2.png|Chris fights Jolly Roger. File:The Death of Jolly.png|The death of Jolly. "I see your death, Crane! You will suffer in time!" yelled Jolly. Chris, the Marines, Navy, and the other pirates watched as Jolly shrieked for several seconds, before finally exploding. October 11th, 1756, 2:00 AM. It has been a bit over a year since the complete destruction of Clemente and most of the Paradoxians. Chris was walking down a beach with John Breasly, introducing him to his cousin, Jade Firewalker. Hippie and his friends appeared out of no where, challenging them and England to a Ship vs Ship fight. The fight was a one-on-one battle, where the Red Rebellion was winning. Hippie, crying, summoned more ships, clearly going against the terms. After a while, however, the Paradoxian ships were either sunk or had retreated, but Hippie escaped to the English flagship, where he began whining and attempted to make England surrender. After the ship pointed on Isla Tormenta, Hippie whined even more, and acting like he was better than everyone else. Chris finally snapped, and tackled Hippie to the ground. He punched his face repeatedly before getting his Sword out. Just before he drove it into Hippie's skull, he woke up in bed. "Ugh, these dreams always end right before the most pleasurable part." Chris got out of bed, and went down to Tortuga. October 11th, 1756, 6:00 PM. Chris was in the King's Arm Bar on Tortuga. Several members of Skull's Marines walked up to him. "Sir, you have a visitor", said one of the Marines, who pointed to a man in a dark cloak. Chris observed the man for a few seconds, then motioned for him to come. The man walked up to the table. "Sit down." The man sat down in the table opposite of Chris. Chris poured some wine into two goblets. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" 8:00 PM. Chris and the man, who was known as Raphael Wright finished their conversation. "Are you, by chance, related to a man known as Pearson Wright?" "Why, yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Chris didn't answer. He poured more wine into the goblets. Two men in the corner started arguing, then got their weapons out. One of them fired a flare through a hole in the ceiling. Chris wondered what was going on. Suddenly, several men dressed in Paradoxian uniforms ran in, and opened fire. Several Marines dropped dead. Paradoxians walked up to Chris, loading Cursed rounds into their Bayonets. "Christopher Crane, we hereby place you under arrest for sparking rebellion, theft, treason, and murder", Raphael said as he got up, pointing a Cursed flintlock at Chris' head. Chris got up, and the Paradoxians led Chris out the door. Chris immediately kicked one of the Paradoxians in the groin, and lit a nearby cannon. The cannon fired a cannonball towards a campsite, where several Marines were. The cannonball hit the ground, making a large explosion, and alerting the Marines. They grabbed their weapons, and ran in the direction of the cannon. After searching for a bit, they saw a Paradoxian ship, which several Paradoxians were loading Chris into. The Marines opened fire, but the ship escaped, though the Paradoxians took multiple casualties. "I can see your death", said Chris, "we're both going to die. I just have to hope I can stop my death." File:Screen shot 2011-09-29 at 6.06.05 PM.png|Chris meets Raphael Wright. File:Screen shot 2011-09-29 at 6.10.45 PM.png|The Paradoxians hold Chris at gunpoint. File:Screen shot 2011-09-29 at 6.20.09 PM.png|The Marines fight the Paradoxians File:Screen shot 2011-09-29 at 6.26.02 PM.png|Chris is made mortal again. File:Screen shot 2011-09-29 at 6.35.39 PM.png|The duel. File:Hermit IDK.png|Chris' demise File:Screen shot 2011-09-29 at 6.49.19 PM.png|The funeral. October 13th, 1756, 9:00 PM. Isla de Muerta. The Paradoxians dragged Chris, who had been subdued with poison darts. They brought Chris up to the nearby Chest of Hernando Cortez, and one of them pulled out a dagger. As they prepared to cut Chris' hand, a gunshot was heard. The Paradoxians, and their captive, looked towards the source. Several Marines were standing there, holding a dying Paradoxian. They dropped him to the ground. Capt. Skull X pushed several Marines out of his way. "You guys have meddled in Marine business for the last time. Marines, KILL THEM ALL!" Marines poured into the room, weapons ready. Paradoxians drew their weapons, while Raphael cut Chris' hand. He put his Aztec Coin in his hand, soaking it in blood. Raphael threw the coin into the Chest of Cortez, but Chris had finally come to. Chris drew his Sword, and kicked Raphael away. As Chris reached for his coin, Raphael stabbed his arm with a dagger, then pushed him away from the chest. Chris and Raphael began dueling, while Paradoxians and Marines dropped dead around them. 11:00 PM. Chris head-butted Raphael in the face, then kicked him in the groin. He ran for the chest again, but a gunshot rang out. Chris yelled out in pain, and looked down at his arm. It was beginning to bleed heavily. Chris turned around, and shot Raphael. Raphael, determined, shot Chris again with another pistol. Chris staggered, and continued to limp towards Raphael, who shot him a third time. Chris limped closer to Raphael, who loaded another shot into his pistol. Chris knocked the gun out of Raphael's hand, and stabbed him in the arm with a dagger. Raphael looked at the dagger, horrified. He started to feel dizzy, and realized the dagger was poisoned. He attacked Chris with his Sword, and another duel ensued. Raphael knocked Chris' Sword out of his hand, and stabbed him through the gut. Chris gagged, and reached for the chest again. As his hand reached his Aztec coin, he fell over. Chris gargled, and both Marines and Paradoxians watched, amazed. Chris suddenly turned completely grey, then jet-black, and then to dust, and the Marines quickly killed the last Paradoxians. Raphael pulled a pistol out, shot Skull, then watched the battle helplessly, and fell back, dead. Skull collapsed to the ground from his wound, gagging, and died. Skull Chris' dust were put in coffins and buried in the Skull's Marines Graveyard. Many attended the funeral, leaving various items in the coffins, and decorating the crypts. People were able to safely get Hermit's Aztec coin without becoming cursed themselves, and put the coin in his coffin. He now resides in the remains of Davy Jones' Locker, which exists for those who are either damned in the Caribbean, or completely are taken, body and soul. It is unknown if he will return or not. Pirates from around the world are currently figuring out a way to resurrect him, though the current attempted methods have all failed.